Ars Armatoria Romance Challenge: CrugerxKat
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is a responce to the Ars Armatoria romance challenge... it is my first attempt at drabble and first attempt at a challenge so pls no flames if it sucks
1. Smile

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers SPD

A/N: this is my first attempt at a challenge fic so go easy…

* * *

**Smile**

POV: Commander Cruger; set somewhere after "Katastrophe"

I lean back in my chair and watch her work… I could do this all day. She's always elegant with her movements, her eyes always focused on whatever she's doing.

I sigh as she realizes I'm watching her… has she realized how often I watch her? I just sit here and watch her with whatever she has to do… whether that be working on the computers watching the sensors or dealing with Boom. She always deals with them with sophistication, she always has.

I can remember a time when her eyes held deep sorrow… pain that nothing but time could erase. Uprooted from everything she knew; it was hard for me to see her in that condition, but I look at her now and I see true happiness reflected in her eyes. Kat Manx, one of the many things that fate has taunted me with.

"Is there something wrong, Doggie?"

I snap out of my trance

"No, why?"

"You've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes"

She came over to me

"I… I was?" I tried to act like I didn't realize I was, but at one point I think I had forgotten that time was passing.

"Doggie" she said, she knew me better than that

"You look too nice not to look at"

She blushes and smiles slightly embarrassed.

"You really think so?"

"Yes" it was a simple answer, but it was all that question needed.

"Thank you for the complement" she said, but she wasn't looking at me as I came to stand right in front of her

"Do you want to know when I think you're the most beautiful?" I asked her

"When, Doggie?" she asked looking at me

"When you smile"

She smiled

"Now I know why I love you so much" she smirked "you always know exactly what to say"

I hugged her

"I love you too"

I felt her return the embrace and knew this was the way things were meant to be.

**The End**


	2. Scar

**Scar**

A/N: Set after the end of the series, but as if Aisynia hadn't returned

* * *

Kat sighed; it had been a long, hot day. She changed into her camisole that she reserved only for hot nights such as this. She put her blouse in the laundry, as she knew it had some amount of sweat on it.

"Kat" it was Cruger

She went to the door and opened it forgetting that she was wearing that camisole and the slacks she had wore that day despite the weather report saying it would be hot.

"I'm sorry Kat, I did know you were getting ready for bed"

"It's okay Doggie, I need to talk to you" she said a lot of things weighing on her mind at the moment "come on in"

She walked deeper into her quarters her back turned

"Where did you get that?" he asked

"Get what?"

"That scar"

"Oh, that… in the destruction of my home… that was a third degree burn if you remember," she paused "the dermatologist said that this last bit would be permanent"

Cruger walked over and put his hand on her shoulder

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about, I'm pretty sure it wasn't your scar."

"I have some questions I want to ask you… you don't have to answer them if you don't want to" Kat said she had long since wondered where she stood in Cruger's life after finding out that his wife was dead.

"Go ahead and ask"

"Okay… just answer honestly"

"I always do"

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No"

"Do you like me?"

"Not really"

"Do you want me?"

"No"

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No"

"Would you live for me?"

"No"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

"Choose: your life or me" her gaze was firm

"My life"

Kat walked away, she knew he would answer that way, his heart wasn't hers why did she kid herself into thinking she might have the slightest chance at his affection.

"Kat let me explain," he said "you don't cross my mind because your always on my mind, I don't like you I love you. I don't want you… I need you." He paused "I wouldn't cry if you left because I'd die if you left… I wouldn't live for you because I would die for you."

She couldn't help but gasp as he continued with his explanation to the answers

"I wouldn't do anything for you I would do everything for you, I chose my life because you… you are my life"

"Doggie" she whispered trying to process what he had put in front of her… he _needed_ her he was actually admitting that he needed her was this a reaction to practically losing his life in the final battle, she didn't care, he loved her and she knew it now.

She felt him hug her gently, she knew that he had the power to protect her, he could easily hurt her, but probably would never dream of doing so. She put her arms around him and let him hold her tight.

"I love you, too, Doggie" she whispered into his chest her exhaustion finally catching up to her

The separated for the night, but they knew the next day would be different for them, their love had started for real and there was no way to stop it's growth from that point. What was in their future, they didn't know, nor did they care… all they knew was that they loved each other despite their scars.

**The End**

I know, kind of long for a drabble, but I had to use those questions, I got that conversation in an e-mail and I was itching to use them… I just rewrote the explanation to fit better.


	3. Youth

**Youth**

A/N: set prior to the flashbacks of Kat creating the morphers so sometime between 1999 and 2001

A young female Felina walked out of a board meeting and sighed. Who did they think they were fooling with? She knew she had no power in there, she had no say-so in what went on at the company, and when she did get to try and give an idea, they would call her out of her mind.

Kat sighed, she knew she wasn't respected there… but where could she go? She was jolted from her thoughts when she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked at who she ran into, he was a Sirian. She stepped back after realizing that fact.

"It's okay" he replied and started helping her pick up the scattered papers. Then looked up to meet her eyes and could tell there was a lot weighing down on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes… my colleagues don't respect me and I can't go anywhere else because I'm pregnant."

"Now who told you that?"

"Who would hire someone who would have to go on leave in eight months?" Kat asked, "Besides everyone here thinks my ideas are too radical."

"Have you ever considered Space Patrol Delta? There is a branch here looking for scientists with new ideas…" he sighed, "currently the defense system is based on Sirian Technology, but we need new technology if were ever going to win this war." He paused, "I don't mean to be advertising Space Patrol Delta but I think you may be just what this organization needs to carry it into the future."

"You do?" she asked.

"I'm Anubis Cruger, I am an SPD officer that was assigned here."

"Dr. Katherine Manx, you can call me Kat, everyone else does."

"Well Kat, congratulations on your new baby, I hope you take up this offer, I would be more than happy to put my word in to the supreme commander on your behalf."

"Thank you, Cruger, I'll think about it."

Cruger started away, but turned to Kat, "You can call me Doggie… that's what my friends call me."

"Doggie… thank you… I will seriously consider that."

Cruger handed Kat a card before saying his good-bye, Kat didn't realize it but that moment would lead to them becoming the best of friends… or maybe something even more.

**The End**


	4. Why?

A/N: Pre series

A/N: Pre series

**Why?**

Cruger sat at the large windows in a secret room that seemed to have become a nice retreat for him. He was unaware that someone else was also there trying to escape the loneliness of their job and their haunting memories.

Kat stood by herself at the far end of the long room, fighting her tears in vain. She didn't want to cry, she guessed it was her pride that wanted to keep the tears at bay.

Cruger soon noticed the sound of Kat's deep breathing in attempt to stave off the sobs that wanted to come as she stood watching the sun set. He turned and saw her in the changing light and knew that she needed someone.

"Kat," Cruger didn't recognize his own voice in that moment.

"Hi, Doggie" she replied, looking away in hopes of hiding the tears that had fallen despite her best efforts to keep them at bay, but she couldn't hide her shaky voice.

"Kat, are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Cruger knew that was a lie as soon as it left her lips.

"Kat…" he trailed off gently "why won't you open up to me?"

"You wouldn't understand." She hissed her tears falling a bit more freely

"Wouldn't I?"

"Doggie, please, just leave me alone!" She cried

Cruger stopped pushing her

"Kat, I only want to help you" he said warmly

"If you want to help me answer this: Why? Why did I have to lose my baby, my husband and my home?" she demanded tears flooding her eyes "Why? Damn it, Anubis, tell me why?" She broke down and began to sob.

Cruger did the only thing he could do, hug her in his arms.

"I don't know, Kat, all I know is that if you ever need me I'll be right here, I promise." He whispered into her hair. He knew she was hurt, but, maybe, one day, he would really be able to help her.

The End


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD nor do I claim to.

* * *

**Fight**

Set after Katastrophe

(P.O.V. Cruger)

I found myself looking up slightly surprised by what I saw. Kat had just come in, her frustration obvious, I knew things weren't going right.

"Kat, how are you doing?" I asked

She jumped slightly, "Not well sir." She said

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Doggie, I can't talk now, Boom left the computers and Zords a complete wreck!" she sighed "I love him like a son, but sometimes he gets on my last nerve."

Then I looked over at the door as a blonde girl walked in.

"Hello, Sophie."

"Hi Commander" she replied smiling as usual "Dr. Manx"

"Hi Sophie" Kat said completely distracted

"Sophie, may I speak with you?" I asked

"Okay commander"

We left the command center and she asked immediately about Kat.

"Kat has been working practically nonstop for three days now and from what I can find out from the personnel and cadets, she rarely eats anything." I paused "Boom has informed me that the only thing she has consumed today is a couple of cups of coffee"

"Sir, do you want me to help you?" Sophie seems to already know what I'm planning and in a way I'm glad I didn't have to spell it out for her "I'll tell her that you're here to help her…"

"Do you want me to make sure things are covered to allow her time to relax?"

"I'll tell her you make sure her daily duties are covered"

"Yes, sir" she said

We returned to see that Kat was still working.

"Kat…" I called only to find myself ignored "Kat!"

I had figured by this time that she had turned me out so after two calls she had forced my hand

"Katherine Anya Manx!" I called left no room for questioning, and it got her attention.

"**Anubis** I thought we had agreed that you would **never** use my middle name!" It worked and got her mad at the same time "…Especially with cadets around!"

"Kat… I…"

"Don't you dare try apologizing, you meant to do that, Anubis Cruger, and you and I both know that."

"Katherine, I order you to stay out of the lab for the rest of the day, take today to relax and take care of yourself, Sophie will take over your responsibilities for the rest of the day and for tomorrow… understood?"

"Understood sir." I could hear the spite in her words, she was furious at me, but it had to be done

"Dismissed"

She stomped out much the same way Syd or Z would in her place and it made me realize that she really didn't appreciate what I did, but it had to be done.

"Sir, why were you so harsh with her, I know you care about her." Sophie said curiously

"I do care, Sophie, that's why I did what I did, I didn't want to, but she wouldn't have listened otherwise. Believe me Sophie, I hated doing that more than anything I've ever done, but if I hadn't she would have worked herself into an early grave. I have to be tough on her because… because I love her, Sophie. I already lost one woman I love because I didn't watch out for her safety I'm not losing Kat as well."

"Oh." Sophie went to work and the rest of the day went almost like any other.

The End


	6. Match

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD

Set prior to SWAT part 1

* * *

**Match**

Cruger sighed and leaned back in his chair, she was good, he had to admit it.

Kat gave a grin and made her next move and Cruger put on his best poker face, she didn't know she had fallen right into his trap. He made a move

"Checkmate" he said

"Again, Doggie?" Kat demanded "This is the fourth time in a row!"

"You're getting better, Kat" he said "took me twice as many moves to beat you."

"Very funny, Doggie, very funny" she groaned, "Next time can I beat you at, I don't know, Scrabble?" she asked

"No because I swear you make up words!" he said

"I do not!" she protested

"Listen to us Kat, we sound like the rangers." Cruger chuckled

"We did, didn't we?" Kat said rather sheepishly "Rematch, game of my choice..."

"Okay, I'll still beat you" Cruger said smugly as Kat walked over to where there were a sparse few games and grabbed Trivial Pursuit and returned to the table. Cruger groaned aloud

"What, you think you'll lose?" Kat asked as she set up

"No" he muttered "I know I will"

The End

Pls. Don't flame me, I know it's short, but I didn't think I could make it any longer without becoming repetitive and losing the humorous aspect of this chapter


	7. History

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD

Set between Robotpalooza and Katastrophe

A/n: this has some explanation of Kat's history and about her lost infant son, but not a whole lot, that will be covered in a full fledged mulch-chapter story I'm writing to be published at a later time, once I'm fully satisfied with it, which I'm not at this point.

**History**

The day was quiet enough and the power rangers were relaxing and soaking up the air conditioning as they were in the middle of a heat wave.

Then Kat walked in there was a concerned look in her green eyes that wasn't lost on yellow ranger Elizabeth Delgado, or Z as they called her.

"Kat, is something wrong?" she asked

"I'm fine, Z, I just..." Kat sighed and headed out before Z could question her further

"What was that all about?" Z asked going back to her seat on the sofa.

"I don't know," Jack said "she did seem to be acting odd today"

The other four rangers, Sam included agreed, Kat wasn't acting like herself and they wanted to know why.

"Look, I'm going to go talk to Commander Cruger see what he knows." Jack said

"I'll talk to Boom, he may know something, he is her assistant after all." Z said

"Okay, I'll see what I can dig up" Sky said going into his room and returning with a notebook PC and went into the SPD database to see what he could find.

"What do you think you're going to find there?" Sydney asked

"I don't know Syd, but if it will shed any light on what is going on with Kat it will be worth the effort." Sky said as he tried to get into her personnel file only to find it was above his clearance level.

"Crap, you have to be at least a red ranger to access this" Sky muttered

"I think you have to be higher than that" Bridge said "you have to have Cruger's clearance to access that, but I can think of a way to bypass that, check the news and see if anything that might have been personally crushing to her happened on this date"

"That's actually a good idea, if it was news then it's a public file that we can all access." Syd said

"Oh shit..." Sky muttered

"What is it?" Bridge asked

"I think I know what's wrong..."

Jack got into the command center and found that Cruger was sitting at his desk looking over some data on his screen

"Commander, I'm worried... about Kat" he said

"What has happened with Dr. Manx?" Cruger asked, the mere mention of something wrong with Kat got his full attention from almost anything.

"She just seems, off, she was just in the rec. room, and she looked sad, but when Z asked if something was wrong she just gave a dismissive answer and left"

Cruger wasn't sure if there was really anything to the ranger's concern, then a thought sparked at the back of his memory and he got up from his desk

"Don't worry, Jack, I will take care of this" Cruger said

"Okay, sir, I just wanted to see what could be wrong?"

"That isn't my story to tell, Jack, just suffice to say that she will be okay" Cruger left and Jack gave a wry sigh

Z arrived in the lab but Kat was there with Boom so she couldn't talk to Boom without getting her attention.

Z returned to the rec room and Sky told her what he discovered.

"Sky, do you really think that's the problem?" Z asked

"I'm not sure"

"I struck out" Jack groaned as he came in

"Whoa... that's surprising" Syd said sarcastically "I could have told you Cruger wasn't going to tell you anything, he'll probably take care of her himself... it's no secret he cares for her, he may even be in love with her."

"He told me that it wasn't his story to tell and that I should let him handle it" Jack said

"He may be right, I mean, who could handle this better than he can, he's known her longer than any of us have been alive." Sky shrugged

"He has a point" Z said

"But that doesn't mean I'm not worried about her, she's our friend to" Jack said

"We're all concerned about Kat, but she'll probably be more open to Cruger" Syd added

"Yeah, and honestly I think she cares about him as much as he does her, you saw how she acted when he got shot that time" Z said

Cruger got into the lab and dismissed Boom

Kat looked up surprised and started to ask who gave him the right to dismiss her assistant, then she realized exactly who had walked in

"Doggie, what brings you here?"

"The rangers have gotten it in their heads that there is something wrong with you, Kat and Jack came to me to voice concern

"I'm fine, Doggie" she said

"Kat, that's a lie and we both know it" Cruger said

Kat sighed, she should have know that Cruger would see through her flimsy lies.

"Doggie, you know what happened that day, what I lost, I lost my baby Doggie, my little boy, the last bit of my husband I had left died that day!" she cried tears falling from her green eyes, she hadn't let herself think about all she lost that often as she knew that she would break down every time.

"Kat, I know, I won't forget what happened, the injustice you suffered that day... come here" she walked over to her friend and he embraced her gently.

Kat returned the embrace, she found solace in his arms

"Kat, no matter what happens you know you know that you can always come to me, no matter what" Cruger said softly as he stroked his best friend's hair

'You have been my solace for years, now Kat, will you let me be yours?' he thought

Jack had arrived at the doorway just to see Cruger embrace Kat, he left quickly to give them the privacy they thought they had

Cruger couldn't help remembering that day so long ago.

Cruger had just arrived at the medical center to check on Kat when he discovered to his horror she had gone into premature labor.

"Oh no" he whispered and went to check on Kat, it was quite some time before her baby would be ready to be born, and he was concerned that this meant problems for both mother and child.

He arrived at the room where Kat was resting, or trying to anyway and discovered that she was between contractions. This was bad

"Doggie, I don't understand what's going on" she said a single tear falling down her cheek

"I know,Kat, I don't either" He held her hand through the next several contractions before being ushered out for the birth

Kat felt alone as she gave birth to her tiny son and prayed she would hear his cries, but he didn't cry.

"He... he isn't crying" she said fear consuming her "Why isn't he crying?"

No one replied they were too busy trying to revive the tiny infant.

He had to be put on a respirator and very few thought that he would make it through the night, much less any longer than that.

Kat was in tears when Cruger arrived back in the room.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked her gently

"He's dead, Doggie!" she practically screamed in anger "MY SON IS DEAD!" she broke and began to sob uncontrollably

He later found out that she had been told only moments before he walked in that her newborn son had passed away.

Cruger took her into his arms, it was the only thing he could do

"Why, Doggie? Why?"

He didn't have an answer and that tore him up from the inside.

The doctor entered the room and noticed what was going on and figured Kat had told her friend what had occurred.

He sighed, he had known that Kat wanted this child more than anything and that her heart was broken by the fact that she had lost the child.

Cruger's attention didn't leave his task of trying to comfort his friend, but it was clear he wasn't doing much good at that moment, she needed to cry, let her emotions out.

Cruger leaned back in his chair with a sad sigh, it took so long for Kat to recover from that loss. He looked over at her and smiled, she was so radiant now, so many years after the losses she experienced that day. He knew her history well, and he knew that her future would be bright.

The End


	8. Routine

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers SPD

Set after Shadow part 2

* * *

**Routine**

Every day it's the same thing, Kat wakes early and goes to the command center to find that Cruger has fallen asleep at his desk. She sometimes wonders if his bed ever gets any use.

She goes into the lab to get started and within two hours he comes in to check on her. He's already had a cup of coffee and seems awake and focused as he always is. She gives him a morning report of things that need to get done and he gives her his feedback. Normally it is a good thing and today is no exception.

He leaves and Kat gives a sad sigh, does he even notice that she is longing for him? Every day it's the same thing and every day she hopes for a break in the routine.

Then something happens, something so out of the ordinary that she stops her work. Cruger returns to the lab and places something on the desk. It's a mug of coffee, and she can tell by looking that it's just the way she likes it.

"Doggie, did you..." she doesn't have to finish the phrase, he knew what she was going to say.

"Thought we could do something different for a change of pace" he replied

"Thank you" she smiled and took a sip of the steaming coffee before returning to work

That was it, just when she thought the routine would never change, he did it, he changed things up. She liked it, maybe she could live with this new routine... for a while at least.

The End

* * *

okay, this is a personal record for shortest chapter I've ever dared to post here, I don't think I've posted anything under 700 words before this one


	9. Perception

(Set pre SWAT)

Perception

The day at SPD Earth Station was quiet and the rangers and staff were working on tasks aimed at getting the base in top shape

Kat Manx was walking down the corridor towards her lab when her daughter Kathleen caught sight of her

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Only if you can talk and walk, I have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time"

"When do you not have a lot of work to do?" Kathleen retorted

"Good point" Kat replied dryly

"Mom, I heard a rumor lately"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"It's about you" Kathleen replied

"Okay, you got me curious, what is this rumor"

"I hear you have feelings for the commander"

Kat scoffed "I do not!"

"Liar"

"Kathleen, Commander Cruger is my friend, but nothing more!"

"Bad liar" Kathleen sighed shaking her head

"Kathleen Elizabeth!" Kat stopped walking and looked more peeved at her daughter for accusing her of lying even though Kathleen was right

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, mom" Kathleen said wistfully

Kat glared at her daughter then started to chuckle slightly

"Okay, okay… what if I told you that you were right, I do care about Cruger"

"Are you just telling me what I want to hear or the truth?"

"The truth, but Kathleen you know as well as I do Cruger's heart will never be mine," Kat said stopping to look at Kathleen

"I don't know about that, Miss Manx," a voice said

Kat looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Cruger standing there

"Commander, how much did you hear?" Kat asked, Kathleen had to fight to hold in the giggles she felt coming on from seeing the pale pink color that now shown on her mother's face.

"Anything wrong, Cadet?" Cruger asked looking at Kathleen and noticing her attempts to keep in the laughter

"No, sir" she managed with a smile

"Dismissed cadet"

"Yes sir" she saluted and left quickly before she lost control and started laughing

"Now Kat, on what I just heard from you, what makes you think that I don't feel anything for you?"

"The way you still seem to search for Isinia and the way you reacted when you heard of her death. I figured that meant that no matter what I would always be just a friend and she… she would always be the one that… that had you" Kat looked away to hide the sorrow she felt in her heart

Cruger shook his head slightly, he had recently gotten word that they had found undisputable proof that Isinia had perished, though when her death had occurred couldn't be determined.

"I reacted the way I did because now I know that I was chasing phantoms when I should have been focusing on the here and now," Cruger said

"Doggie…" Kat looked up to Cruger and she could see the look on his face

Cruger sighed as he saw the tears that she had tried to hide she really was hurting. He had never realized how she longed for something that, to her, seemed to be so close yet so far beyond her reach. She seemed to stand before him wanting to know what anyone would want to know… that someone loved her, namely him and he did in a way he loved few others in his life. She had told her daughter that his heart would never be hers what she didn't know was she held his heart in the palm of her hand.

Kat was stunned when Cruger embraced her, she didn't know what brought that on but she didn't question it, she just returned the embrace

'If only you knew what you really mean to me… I'd give up everything for you, fight Gruumm single handed if that meant you were safe and happy'

Something in the back of Cruger's mind told him that she would never know the lengths he'd go to for her if he didn't let her know

"I love you, Kat"

Kat smiled

"I love you too, Doggie"

Unbeknownst to new couple Kathleen and a couple of her teammates were watching this display with smiles. They knew this was a long time coming and were happy that Cruger could move on and love again. That and the fact that both their Commander and Kat were learning that their first perceptions were wrong, and could now come together to learn each other's truths.

The End


	10. Helm

Helm (set during my story 'The Newest Family')

Kat gave a wistful smile as she watched the sun sink below the horizon. She couldn't help think of Cruger and all the things they shared. Their triumphs and their sorrows they held as a couple. Love had been so far from her mind when she came to Earth, she had lost so much and she was barely recovering from that.

Now here she stood, thinking about the man who helped her change her mind about love, who had waded through her doubt and insecurities only to come out the other side the object of her affection and later her husband.

"Kat…"

"Yes, Doggie, I know I should come inside" she said not tearing her eyes from the sight before her

Cruger approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, he had noticed that she had become more introspective since she found out she was pregnant and he wondered if it was the hormones or something else that cause this change in her.

"Doggie, how are we going to handle this… we have our duties to the base and now… a family"

"Sophie is here to cover your duties and chain of command has mine covered so our biggest concern right now is our child… and by extension you"

"What do you mean?" Kat said finally turning to her husband

"Kat what I mean is that right now the health and well being of this infant is completely dependant on whether or not you take care of yourself"

"Doggie, I… I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing with myself. Sophie won't let me do much of anything… I can't lift anything… I feel completely useless in my own lab," Kat said

"Now I'm going to have to have a talk with Sophie about this, you should be allowed some work"

"I know and she wouldn't even let me work on the security codes today," Kat pointed out

"I'm defiantly having a talk with Sophie in the morning about this"

"I don't mean to complain, Doggie, it's just… I'm caught in a whirlwind of change and the more I try to take control of the situation the more out of control it gets"

"Then let me take charge for a while, you relax and I'll see if I can't create order out of this chaos" Cruger said as he took Kat into his arms

"Thank you, Doggie" Kat smiled as she leaned into her husband's embrace.

The next day Cruger took the helm when it came to the situation in Kat's lab by sitting Sophie down and clarifying what he expected of her and what he thought was safe for Kat to do.

Kat found that she was finally able to do something after several days of watching the activities in her lab go on.

The End


	11. Friends

Set some time post Shadow part 2

* * *

Friends

Kat sighed as she sat in the infirmary an ice pack sitting on her swollen wrist. She had been working with Boom on a new project when he accidentally dropped something on her wrist. He had been so apologetic and rushing to get her to the infirmary that he almost hurt his ankle but had managed to not get hurt himself.

She leaned back in her chair and cradled her wrist as she heard someone enter the room. She didn't look up as she figured she knew who it was.

"How are you feeling, Kat?" Cruger asked.

"I've been worse." She shrugged casually. "I broke a bone in my hand and one in my wrist."

"Boom seems shaken up by this."

"I know, he keeps saying it was his fault when it wasn't… it was an accident really and I was the one to blame, I should have thought that through a little better." Kat confessed.

"It was an accident and could have happened to anyone." Cruger countered sitting in the chair next to Kat.

"Maybe you're right, Doggie." Kat sighed as she adjusted the ice pack on her hand.

Cruger put his arm around Kat and she looked at him slightly surprised then took this as an invitation to lean on him, which it was. She was hurting and trying her best not to let it show but Cruger could see it. He could read her better than any of the rangers of staff could.

Felix looked in on Kat and saw that she was lying against Cruger's side. He had to smile; those two were such good friends. They had been that way for years. It was as if everyone but them saw how in love they were. He wished they would get a clue and start dating but at this point they would continue to dance around the issue and be the best of friends.

The end.


End file.
